The present invention relates to an integrated supercharger module as used, for example, in motor vehicles.
From the state of the art it is known that the power of an internal combustion engine can be increased when a turbosupercharger is additionally employed. In doing so the heated air charge of the turbosupercharger must be cooled before entering the combustion chamber of the engine. This is usually done with the aid of an air charge cooler. In the case of multistage compression of the air charge an intermediate cooler is arranged between a low-pressure compressor and a high-pressure compressor and after the high-pressure compressor a further high-pressure air charge cooler is arranged.
Since the inlets and outlets of the individual compressors according to the state of the art are spaced quite far apart costly connecting elements each having a long line path had to be used hitherto for the intermediate cooler arranged in between. This entails a pressure loss for the air charge which essentially results from a pattern that is not optimum in terms of flow and the great length of the line paths. The spatial course of the lines is primarily determined by the main components in the engine compartment and is dependent on the remaining open spaces. This applies correspondingly to the connecting elements of a high-pressure air charge cooler.
For the purpose of optimum air charge flow guidance efforts are made to construct each of the connecting elements between a cooler and a compressor as short as possible and preferably with their longitudinal axis having a substantially linear path. By this means the pressure drop in the air charge flow can be reduced and the efficiency of the supercharger module increased.